The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEOE15272’. ‘KLEOE15272’ originated from a cross-pollination conducted in summer 2011 in Nairobi, Kenya between the proprietary female Osteospermum variety ‘OE-2002-V 034’ (unpatented), and the male Osteospermum variety Brandkamp ‘White Pink Tips’ (patent status unknown).
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown in a greenhouse for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLEOE15272’ was selected from the group of plants in spring 2012. In spring 2012, ‘KLEOE15272’ was first vegetatively propagated by terminal vegetative cuttings. ‘KLEOE15272’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via terminal vegetative cuttings.